A lifetime
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Lucy/Lorcan snippets


**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Written for the I Dare You Challenge & Restricted Section **

Words 750

* * *

She smells of bubblegum and apple shampoo.

He's too young to understand that he thinks she beautiful with her dark red and pale skin, so he pushes her over into a puddle of mud.

She cries not because she's hurt, but because her new dress is dirty.

"I hate you!" She screams storming off inside the house to find her mum.

An hour later they're best friends again after he gives her his share of cookies.

* * *

Lucy is sad because she's the first Weasley in Slytherin. Lorcan thinks it's great because now she, him and Lysander are in the same house.

After three months Molly begins calling them the Silver Trio. A name that sticks for their entire time at Hogwarts.

Because where Lucy was, Lorcan was, and where Lorcan was Lysander was.

* * *

In their second year, Lucy gets a crush on a Ravenclaw boy. Lorcan hates him and has no idea why. When he finds Lucy scribbling the name Lucy Boot, he teases her weeks about it and so does Lysander.

On a Thursday evening, he finds her crying because the boy likes a girl in Gryffindor. He hates that she's sad, but is glad that the boy doesn't like Lucy.

The next day he tells Lucy's sister and cousins about it by the end of the day the boy has blue hair, oozing purple pus from the spots on his face, and has a donkey tail.

* * *

It's the summer holiday before their third year at Hogwarts. They are at a birthday for Hugo Weasley, Lucy's cousin.

Lucy keeps smiling at him, and it makes his heart ache in a weird and wonderful type of way.

They eat chocolate cake, laugh and enjoy the sunshine.

It's that day that James Potter loudly asks "Is Lorcan your boyfriend Lucy?".

Lucy blushes several shades of, red and if wasn't doing the same thing he would have found it cute.

* * *

In their third year, he makes the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Beater. He ends up falling off his broom his first game and breaks his arm.

Lorcan claims it's because Lucy wasn't there to watch him because she finds Quidditch boring.

His next game Lucy turns up to watch just to shut him up. Slytherin loses badly, but he doesn't fall off his broom again.

She goes to every game after that because Lorcan says she is his good luck charm.

* * *

In their fourth year, Lucy gets her first proper boyfriend. Lorcan walks around sulking for weeks until they break up.

Lysander teases him about being in love with Lucy. Lorcan pretends he has no idea what he is twin brother is going on about.

However, in his head, he often screams the words "I love you, Lucy Weasley!"

It will take him another three years to find the courage to actually say those words to her or to hear her say them back.

* * *

On his and Lysander fifteenth birthday their Grandfather dies. Lysander handles it far than he does.

Lucy is the only one who can reach him during his grief. He doesn't have to hide his tears from her.

It's during that time he figures out that Lucy Weasley is the only girl in the world for him.

* * *

It's months after they have finished their seventh year at Hogwarts they kiss for the first time and say they love each other.

No one was shocked that they got together.

Lorcan is threatened by several members of Lucy family the day they announce they're dating.

He's unsure whether it's the males or females he's terrified of more, but he wouldn't hurt her even without their threats.

* * *

They get married at age nineteen. He knows that lots of people wanted them to wait for a couple of more years, but they both know they are in it for the long haul.

They get married at the burrow surrounded by family and friends.

Four months later Lucy tells him she's pregnant. Lorcan was the happiest he had ever been.

Lucy gives birth to twins Fred Remus and Alice Lavender Scamander on snowy winter's night.

Until he saw his own babies he always thought that babies were not as beautiful as parents claimed they were.

* * *

Fred like his Great Uncle and second cousin is a prankster through and through.

Alice is quieter than her brother until angered, she definitely inherited her mother's Weasley temper.


End file.
